


Backfire

by Sir_Donym



Series: Harassment of a Hunter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chikan, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced Orgasm, In Public, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Donym/pseuds/Sir_Donym
Summary: A prestigious bounty hunter devises the perfect plan to bust the man publicly groping her.Unfortunately, no plan survives first contact.





	Backfire

The Hunter called Esther was starting to get annoyed.

It wasn’t the tight uniform that she wore nearly every day, casual wear being non-existent in her line of work. She herself had requested her tailors to make it a size to small, figuring it would keep the wrinkles out, much to the suffering of her somewhat curvaceous figure and the delight of all who saw her.

Even when she found herself on vacation her wardrobe was limited to a pristine white jacket and skirt alongside an asymmetrical black cape for a certain flair, accented with gold trim and completed by elegant black evening gloves and stockings running into knee-high white boots.

All for sake of the black beret she wore on her head, the golden badge marking her authority as a bounty hunter, and giving her a certain looseness to apply to the laws of whatever planet she might find herself upon.

How was one supposed to enjoy their vacation otherwise?

It wasn’t the fact that she had been standing on the train for far longer than most were used to either, in fact most of the seats were empty, but she wouldn’t be caught dead sitting in a single one of them. Even on a day off, a Bounty Hunter could never be caught slouching, never off-guard, at all times commanding a powerful presence to those around her, her mere form giving off an air that suggested none were worthy of even looking upon her.

None of that upset her.

It was the unknown pair of mitts trampling that air as they grabbed her lower waist by the handful.

It seemed to happen every time she got on one of these damn trains, and a part of the reason she preferred private travel, a luxury that came easier to her as an independent Hunter, but could never be guaranteed. She had come to expect the rubbing, a hand ‘accidentally’ grazing across her body, someone standing a little too close to her, trying not to draw attention as they pushed their waist against hers.

But rarely was one so shameless about it as the man behind her, now unabashedly lifting her buttocks to see how it fell, palming it in his hands and giving it the occasional squeeze.

Esther toyed with the idea of laying him out on the floor as soon as he first touched her, she’d done it before, often rewarding whoever had offended her with a few gratuitous kicks to the groin after the fact for their trouble, bystanders be damned.

And therein lied the problem.

There were hardly any bystanders.

Hardly anyone shared her train car, hardly anyone to corroborate the traveling Hunter’s account of the stranger’s crime to local authorities, or report such a gratuitous arrest for any potential customer to observe in the already incredible dossier of the decorated Hunter, or recount her stone-faced professionalism in the face of such vulgarity to the press, or give her a round of applause as the heroine who put an end to some perverted terror to women everywhere.

Even as the stranger unapologetically broke every boundary the Hunter had worked so hard to erect, Esther’s mind could not be dissuaded from any potential of free advertisement as to the quality of her services, or the professionalism she upheld and her cold evaluation of the situation told her that there was simply nothing to gain by ending the affair now.

So, she quietly made the tactical decision to wait until they arrived at the planet’s capital where there would be.

Esther made a ‘tsk’ noise and smirked at the thought of it, leisurely deciding what she would say and how she would act as she played through the glamorous arrest scene she envisioned in her head. She hadn’t even attempted to slow the hands, who seemed to take her silence as permission to continue, and her daydream ended when she realized that they had peeled her skirt up to her hips and all that covered her bottom half was a pair of translucent black stockings and white panties.

The colors were mismatched, but she hadn’t expected anyone to see them.

Esther blinked nervously. A woman couldn’t help but become apprehensive when she flashed forbidden territory, and the Hunter was no exception. She tightened her grip on the stainless-steel handhold above her and inhaled deeply as she pressed the metal hard through her long, black, evening gloves into the skin beneath.

_A few more minutes._

Five seconds later she exhaled, and a recomposed Esther dismissed her rapidly increasing heartbeat, still fully faithful that her military discipline would overpower any instinctual desire.

The stranger hadn’t paused, and he unsubtly closed what little distance there was between them, giving Esther a sense of claustrophobia as she was pushed deeper into the unlucky corner she found herself in. A tall bench on either side of her funneled the Hunter towards the misfortunately placed window in front of her, and despite her best efforts to stand her ground she felt her bust flatten against the transparent wall and heard a familiar creaking noise as the fabric of her already close-fitting jacket began to stretch.

_Uh-oh_

A sudden gasp escaped her as the top three buttons of her dress jacket dramatically burst across the train car to expose her breasts to the cold glass. Esther realized her blunder an instant later, and her light cheeks flamed into a bashful scarlet as the hands moved upwards from her waist. They tugged the jacket from between her body and the window until all that covered her fair-skinned front was an embarrassingly thin shirt that did nothing to hide the large white bra underneath.

_Don’t. . . Don’t start._

Esther tried to reassure herself as she felt the hands strip the jacket off entirely, cringing as she heard it crumple to the floor when the stranger irreverently tossed it to the ground behind her, the useless shirt joining two tugs later and several pops later, now missing nearly all of its buttons.

Esther’s calm breathing had quickened into short, heavy, pants, and despite any previous self-assurances she was already beginning to feel her body turn against her, flinching erratically as the stranger placed his hands on her shoulders and freely traced her generous curves up and down her back. Eventually his arms wrapped around her belly and his hands moved towards the button of her skirt, slowly unfastening and unzipping it with a calculated clumsiness, freely running his fingers across her pubic region until her skirt fell to the floor alongside her shirt and jacket.

For the first time in years the Hunter felt self-conscious, standing on a public train in only her underwear like some classic nightmare, made worse by now fully visible black stockings and gloves that seemed to trace a line straight to her most private areas highlighted by bright white fabric. She almost wished the stranger had bothered to take off her boots and beret, lest someone recognize her for the untouchable Hunter she was supposed to be.

Esther’s face flamed ever redder in embarrassment when she noticed that her breath had begun to fog the glass. Yet to her dismay the revelation only excited her further, and in hot frustration she felt her arousal literally overflow into her loins, her plan catastrophically backfiring as the front of her light shorts darkened considerably when her body involuntarily lubricated itself.

_Goddammit!_

The stranger noticed, and as if waiting for the moment the hands instantly went to work massaging the front of her pelvis, causing the stain to grow in size until Esther felt it on her legs. Her plan unraveled as she grew even more infuriated until it was beyond salvageable, for although Esther would never admit it she knew that it was that infuriation that fed her arousal in an irrepressible cycle until it became a considerable effort to contain herself, panting and gasping at every touch of a finger.

Distantly she saw the beginnings of the capital as the train entered the cramped city, and the formerly attractive idea of hundreds of bystanders that the Hunter had compromised herself to impress now utterly terrified her. With the last of her senses she pushed herself off the window and allowed her silver hair to fall in front of her face in a desperate attempt to conceal her identity from the overwhelming amount of witnesses she had once so eagerly wished for.

Without hesitation the man used the opportunity to steal a kiss, pushing her tight lips apart with his tongue and driving it into her cheeks. The move took the uncharacteristically vacant Esther by surprise, and instinctually she closed her eyes and wrapped her tongue around his, freely allowing the stranger to explore her for what felt like minutes as she did the same in him. As soon as they separated she was pressed against the window again – cursing the base instinct that made her lose any remaining self-respect and the only chance she had to identify her assailant.

Her mistake cost her more than a look, for the stranger’s misunderstanding had solidified into an unfortunate certainty towards her unspoken consent. His hands made their way back to her chest and forced themselves underneath her bra where he took his time to work his way up her breasts, gripping ample handholds of soft flesh, deliberately lingering just a second too long before pulling himself closer towards their already firm, pink, tips.

The wind left Esther’s lungs as the hands closed around the most sensitive parts of her chest and began to pinch and roll them between his warm fingers and the cool glass, the variation making her squirm. Esther had always felt her generous endowment to be a curse in disguise, her suspicions validated in the worst possible way as the hands struggled to manipulate them – though Esther doubted the stranger cared.

An arm held them in place as the other felt its way down her stomach, never breaking contact with her skin until it came to her shorts. With a single yank he pulled them down to her thick thighs, taking the chance to massage her plump lips with a cupped hand, wetness seeping between his fingers.

Esther would have been livid with herself – if the emotion hadn’t shamefully translated into base lust instantly, driving her mad as she felt his hand spread her own fluid across her large rear before it returned to her bra. A second yank and the underwear fell uselessly to her waist, finally allowing her breasts to explode into their full proportions and nearly fill the width of her corner in the process. Esther’s labored breathing had progressed into quiet whimpering, pitifully grateful that she was at least muffled between the window and the man, whose body now intimately compressed hers as far into the corner and as much against the glass as she could fit.

In the back of the Hunter’s mind Esther knew what the stranger must be preparing her for, and her worst fears were confirmed when she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper carry itself across the train car.

The moment after, the stranger was inside her.

“Unh!”

Esther berated herself for what felt like her hundredth miscalculation in minutes, not even considering that the stranger’s size could be a such a large variable.

The first thrust made Esther’s arm shake, still awkwardly clutching the handhold behind her in miserable denial of her situation, still there as it was before the Hunter’s arrogance had foolishly allowed herself to be stripped naked against the glass and her pale, voluptuous form had been revealed in its most animal state.

Another thrust, and Esther lost her grip at last, falling bodily against the window for support, unable to stand. Her hands spread against the glass, and the evening gloves still covering her arms framed her nude chest to the outside world.

Another, and Esther lost command of all other functions. Her plan had failed spectacularly, and the Hunter who was coolly plotting the flashy arrest of her assailant only moments before was now little more than a helpless victim who could only attempt to delay her inevitable orgasm. Her eyes watered, tears collecting on the glass and spilling down her front in a random, unwanted act of further debasement. Her muffled whimpering had ascended to an inexorable moaning that even those furthest from her could not mistake for anything else.

The thrusts came faster, and with equal parts relief and dread Esther knew it would be over soon – but the stranger had already taken her too far, and Esther was woefully certain that she would be brought to climax in public.

Esther scrunched her face shut and tried her best to brace herself against it, but the force that rocked her midsection made it impossible. Every time she steeled herself for the next it came harder and went deeper than she could imagine, shattering the Hunter’s defenses with each impact until all she could do was beg.

“S-Stop – Uh, Ung, - I’m, I’m – UNG – You’re – a - AH!”

The final semblance of Esther’s bearing shattered as she felt herself start to finish, her voice spiking from an insistent whisper to an unrestricted exclamation:

“STOP - I SAID STOP YOU’RE GOING TO - GYAH!”

A second too late the stranger broke away, and Esther’s hips continued pivoting and thrashing on their own in a violent display of pure ecstasy, buckling her legs and bringing her to her knees. She shook as she gasped for air, occasionally letting out a high-pitched squeak of residual pleasure.

She hadn’t even caught her breath when the stranger took a handful of her shimmering hair and jerked her head backwards, and before she could process what was happening a thick, white, liquid indiscriminately covered her alabaster face, falling into her open mouth and stinging her eyes. He let go and she dumbly crumpled against the door of the train in rapture, her twitching, heaving body finally hidden again from the thousands of eyes outside the window, yet still on full display for the onlookers that shared her train car.

It was a long time before she could do much of anything, falling back to reality as she felt the train decelerate and her pale skin flamed crimson again once she remembered her position. The stranger had gone and she had been left lying unceremoniously on the floor of the train, painfully noticing every embarrassed glance towards her direction from what now felt like more than plenty of witnesses.

In stubborn silence Esther dressed herself as fast as she was able from her sitting position, purposefully avoiding eye contact with her fellow passengers. She pulled her bra back to her chest and forced her unwieldy, still-tender breasts back inside, biting her tongue lest she start up again. She leaned down to her boots where her underwear hung, now utterly soaked to the point of total transparency. Esther sighed as she pushed her sizable legs through them and pulled them back up to their original place, the moisture against her crotch a humiliating reminder of her loss of control.

She made a disappointed noise halfway between a pout and a grunt as she pulled off her gloves - one of the only articles of clothing unscathed by the event - to wipe her face and eyes, though she reflexively swallowed the majority that had gotten into her mouth. Esther’s face grew hotter still, throwing her head back and giving an exasperated groan of defeat as her body responded to her mistake by expectantly preparing itself for an encore, the moisture seeping through saturated shorts.

She dabbed away the accident with the once elegant gloves before balling them up and dropping them like used tissue, now feeling for her clothes. She found her skirt first and hurriedly pulled it over her ruined underwear, shortly followed by her jacket and buttonless shirt. The damage to the top of her wardrobe matched the rest, and Esther was left displaying an amount of cleavage that would make any woman uncomfortable, especially a Hunter, but at the moment she hardly cared.

Still quivering, Esther braced herself against the door and brought herself to her feet. Her now naked arm reached towards the handhold and grasped it once more, and with all the elegance Esther could muster she assumed the same posture and dignity she had when she had first boarded the train, her other hand fixing her disheveled hair and straightening the beret that had never fallen from her head during the disgraceful act.

At last the train came to a halt, and the monotone voice over the intercom reintroduced Esther to polite society as she knelt down to pick up her gloves and remove the last piece of evidence from the train car.

“You have arrived at Argent Station. Please depart in an orderly manner.”

The moment the door opened Esther quick-stepped off the train, already determined to forget it had ever happened as she made a beeline for the privacy of the lady’s room.


End file.
